School Girl Crushed
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After a messy breakup, Blossom Utonium goes to the only other one who will understand her, Mike Mavinsky, and after their first encounter together, Blossom wonders if she has a crush on Mike back or if its only a phase.


**A/N: A little story inspired by this friend of mine, cartoonnetwork90sfan, who on her DeviantART wrote a story entitled: My Prince. It's about Blossom being cheated on from Dexter by Susan Test from that horrible rip-off cartoon, Johnny Test. Blossom runs in the forest and sees teenage Mike from Mike, Lu & Og, and they become more than just friends. Everyone belongs to their respective owners, I just wanted to write this out as a response to one of my new friends. This story also has themes from Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi.**

* * *

Blossom and Mike dated each other for a while, only in secret. No one else really knew about them, but Blossom had a hard time getting over Dexter. They had been together for five years and now Dexter was with that rat, Susan Test. Susan isn't even that likeable in school, a lot of other students like Mary better because she's a much better person. Mary knows how to solve a problem, cares for her family, and wouldn't steal anyone from anyone, except maybe when the Test twins were younger and obsessed with Gil Nexdor. Blossom could go to school comfortably now because she had a prince, even though the prince was the old famous tomboy, Mike Mavinsky.

Blossom sheepishly walked down the hall as she walked behind her sisters with their books. Bubbles and Buttercup were talking about their own social lives as Blossom was silent.

"So then, Suzy and Tootie took me out for a milkshake, they bought of course." Buttercup continued about her own personal fan club.

"Yeah, well, Mandy, Gaz and I are gonna visit the cemetery!" Bubbles chimed, though what she was talking about was horrific. "They said something about digging up skeletons to decorate their lockers with."

"Awesome!" Buttercup sounded like she would rather do that than hang out with Suzy and Tootie.

"So, what's going on with you and Dexter, Blossom?" Bubbles asked, turning to the pink uniformed girl.

"Huh?" Blossom had zoned out. She was thinking about her night with Mike and the dream she had. "Oh, yeah, sounds cool."

Bubbles and Buttercup glanced at her, then at each other. Bubbles then came closer and put an arm around her. "Blossom, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." Blossom gave a fake smile.

"Did that four eyes Dex break your heart or something because of Susan Test?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom gaped at that. "How did you know about that?"

"It's all over the school," Bubbles replied. "One of the students caught Susan and Dexter skipping the pep rally to go to the library and they were making out."

"Oh, yeah, he cheated on me..."

"That really sucks, Bloss," Buttercup frowned, actually sounding like a caring sister. "You want me to beat the crap out of him for you?"

"No thanks, Buttercup, I'm better, actually." Blossom smiled.

"You ran out of school yesterday in the forest, no one goes there, not even Mandy." Bubbles said.

"Trust me, guys, I'll be fine." Blossom assured.

"Girls..." Samurai Jack walked by in the hallways, passing the girls.

"Hi Sensei Jack!" Blossom and Bubbles greeted casually, while Buttercup blushed warmly.

"Hello, Buttercup." Jack greeted one of his Kendo students.

"Um... Hi..." Buttercup coughed sheepishly and blushed more now that he was talking directly toward her. She then smiled awkwardly as Jack walked off to get a cup of coffee before classes.

"Sounds like Buttercup has her prince." Bubbles giggled.

"Shut up! It's not like that!" Buttercup growled at her younger sister.

"Uh-huh," Bubbles continued to giggle. "I bet you draw him in your notebook."

Blossom wasn't listening to her sisters childishly bicker. She was thinking about other things. She had Mike in her mind again. Mike was a very caring girl, even if she looked a lot more like a boy now. She wore pigtails, earrings and a dress when she was younger, but nowadays, Mike looked more like a boy. She still wore the girl uniform for school though, but if you saw her in her casual clothes of a red jacket, white shirt, and jeans, you'd think differently. It was probably her tomboy nature that made some of the other school girls have crushes on her, though some more were more quiet than others. If Aku's daughter Chi were alive today, she would probably pick Mike over Mimi, the daughter of HIM.

Blossom found herself fantasizing about Mike all day. She wished Mike could've been in school today, though she wasn't. Today, Blossom was paired with Lu in science class and she decided to ask Lu more about Mike since Lu knew Mike better than anyone else in school. Other than Og of course.

"Lu, can I ask you something?" Blossom asked as she poured a chemical mixture in a beaker while Lu sat there, looking bored.

"This better be good." Lu mumbled, never taking her eyes off her modern teen magazine.

"You know Mike well, right?"

"Mike? Mike... Mike... Mike who?"

"Mavinsky," Blossom clarified. "Red hair, wears red a lot, she loves baseball and used to be Eddy's girlfriend."

"Oh, that Mike!" Lu smiled, then looked aggressive. "Yeah, I remember her... She changed since sixth grade."

"I know, but can you answer me this. Is she a lesbian?"

Lu's eyes widened. "A WHAT!?"

"You know, a girl who likes other girls."

"Oh, yeah, she kinda is. She loved Eddy when they dated, but as she got older, she kinda turned into a lesbian... Also my cousin Og had a crush on her."

"He did?" Blossom glanced at Og. That boy was never into emotions a lot, he always spoke in an exhausted, dry voice and barely showed any emotion.

"Mm-hmm," Lu replied. "He didn't show it a lot, but he always told Alfred and Marjorie he wanted some alone time with her! Why do you ask? I thought you and Dexter were dating until Susan Test got in the picture."

"You know about that?"

"I'm a school gossip, and second of all, I saw it happen when I was about to go out with the other cheerleaders."

"Owch." Blossom felt uncomfortable now.

"Hey, don't worry," Lu gave an apologetic smile. "I didn't wanna tell anyone this, but I always wanted Mike to be my best friend since I first met her."

"You did?" Blossom couldn't believe that.

"Yeah, I was just jealous she was getting all the attention, so I was kinda mean to her. It got out of control and eventually I made her miserable, then she became friends with a girl who doesn't exist! That rat Hermione Cuzzlewitz!"

"I don't like Hermione much either, she thinks she's so cool because she's smart, but she just steals friends from other people."

"Yeah, and you're better for Dexter, Susan's not even that smart! One time I babysat with her and she said she doesn't know what to do because she's a 'genius' not a babysitter."

"Some genius." Blossom rolled her pink eyes.

"Tell me about it, I look smarter than her by comparison!"

"Anyway, about Mike..."

"Don't get too involved, make sure she likes you before you admit you like her before you get hurt. I'm doing that with Manny Rivera now."

"Manny Rivera?"

"Yeah, he's actually pretty nice and a cool guy when he's not bragging about his superpowers." Lu hugged her magazine with a shy sigh about daydreaming.

"Well, thanks Lu." Blossom smiled.

"Sure, but this moment never happened." Lu glared, then went back to reading her magazine.

* * *

Blossom rolled her eyes again with a smile and continued their science project. Mrs. Wakeman went on about science equations, but of course, no one was really listening. After school, Mike was riding her skateboard while Suzy and Tootie were gushing over her and Buttercup was just standing there, annoyed. Blossom shyly hid behind the door as she watched Mike. Mike had seen her and gave her a wink, then continued to board. Blossom then wondered if she had a crush on Mike for real or if it was just a coping mechanism.


End file.
